


Pancakes Solve Everything

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, because i'm incapable of writing anything else, more seb and hanna fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're booing a driver who's about to become a four-time world champion. And it gets to him. And the only person who knows how bad is Hanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes Solve Everything

She had the phone number ready to dial. She only had to wait for the podium ceremony now. The smile on her face got bigger and bigger as he became ready to walk out. But in an instant, her heart fell to the bottom.

They were booing him.

They were booing him because he drove a flawless race. And she could see how hurt he was.

She resorted to putting the TV on mute but looking at his heart broken face made her sob. He had worked so hard for this. He deserved so much better. He lifted the trophy with a sad look in his eyes. A look that Hanna recognised from when they were children. When the bullies broke his trophies and called him a show off. He’d shrugged it off with a few jokes, just like he was doing on the podium right now. But she knew how much it really hurt him.

As soon as the interview had ended, Hanna rang. Britta picked up and then handed the phone to Seb.

“Congratulations,” she said, the strain in her voice showing.

“Thank you,” said Seb, his voice shaking. “I have to go to the proper press conference now. I’ll call you later?”

“I have a doctor’s appointment,” replied Hanna.

“Oh right. How are you feeling?”

“A bit better.”

“Take care of yourself,” he said, his voice getting smaller.

“You too. Promise me.”

“I promise. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

The appointment took longer than expected. He had meetings and when he called, she had gone to sleep.

 

Hanna was woken up in the morning by the familiar sound of a suitcase being dropped on the floor. She put her slippers on and slowly made her way downstairs, holding onto her growing belly.

“Everything alright?” asked Seb, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. Hanna’s weak gesture didn’t convince him so he helped her down the stairs and onto the sofa.

“Hello,” smiled Hanna, leaning in for a kiss that he happily obliged to.

“Hello to you too,” he said as they broke apart. “What does the beautiful lady want for breakfast?” he smiled making his way to the kitchen.

Hanna followed closely behind. “You’ve just got home. I’ll make you something.”

Seb quickened his pace and made it to the kitchen before her. “Nope. You’re not feeling well. I’ll make breakfast.” He started pulling items out of the cupboard. “I never got the chance to talk to you again. What did the doctor say?”

“Same as usual,” she said, settling on one of the stools. “Will be better once the baby is out.”

Seb abandoned his cooking to walk over to her. He placed his hand on her bump and instantly, the baby kicked. He smiled and knelt down to the bump’s level. “That’s right, papa’s home.”

Hanna took his hand that was on the bump. He looked up at her as she said, “We’re here for you. No matter how shit it gets. We’re here for you.”

He stood up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and then leant his head against hers. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“It’s a good thing I wasn't there otherwise I would’ve done something to them.”

Seb raised an amused eyebrow at her. “You?”

“Why not me?” said Hanna, standing up.

Seb looked down at her. “You’re far too cute.”

Hanna stuck her tongue out. “I can be deadly when I want.”

Seb wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “You’re cute and small.” Hanna lightly pushed him away and heading back to the cooking, only for Seb to block her. “I’m cooking.”

“What are you even making?” asked Hanna as Seb picked up the whisk.

“Pancakes,” he smiled.

Hanna placed her arms around his waist and leant her head on his back. “I love you.”

Seb turned around and hit her square in the face with a handful of flour. He kissed it off her small, button nose and said, “I love you too.”


End file.
